


The Legend of Undertale

by CleomeTheEliatrope



Category: Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords, Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleomeTheEliatrope/pseuds/CleomeTheEliatrope
Summary: Well.... It's just something I came up with.... Basically All of the different Links (From four swords/ Windwaker Cause why not...) are all of the souls and I opened up different paths to take..... so I hope you enjoy!Also Green kind of takes the role of Link from WindWaker as Aryll's Big Brother (and Frisk)





	1. Chapter 1

Fire…There was fire everywhere. A small boy was running through the flames, his cloths and skin were singed, but the boy didn’t seem to care as he continued to run down the fiery path. He soon started to slow down as he came to the base of a small mountain, but as he slowed down to a slow-paced walk shouts were heard in the distance as many figures started to appear out of the flames. The boy looked up in fear as he sped up again starting up the mountain with the figures close behind. He continued running until- everything went black….  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS.  
    One day, war broke out between the two races.  
           After a long battle, the humans were victorious.  
           They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell.  
           Many years later...  
           MT. Ebott 201X.  
\-------------Legends say that those who climb the mountain…. never return------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Green’s POV  
I slowly trekked up the steep mountain as my sister ran after me yelling at me to wait up. I laughed and stopped waiting for her to catch up. “Big brother you know I’m not as fast as you!!!” she complained as I continued laughing. “Don’t worry Aryll, I wouldn’t leave ya!” I say ruffling up her hair. She pouts at me but soon smiles and boops me on the nose. ”Boop!! Your it!!” She yells as she runs up the mountain. ”D-did you just….” I say as I start running up the mountain after her. I almost get her a couple of times before I lost sight of her. I slowly got to the top of the mountain to find a cave, as I climb into the cave and start calling out her name. ”Aryll… Where did ya go???” I ask out as I look around the cave taking notice of the vines on the floor. I follow the vines out of curiosity deeper into the cave to find- a giant hole. As I see the hole endless possibilities flowed through my head as I stare down into the hole. But one sticks out more than the rest. ’What if…Aryll fell!?!?!?’ I start to yell down the hole but nobody came. I yelled till my voice got tired and my heart sank even more than it already had. I felt tears run down my face as I stared down the hole. I slowly got up and started backing up completely forgetting about the vines. I felt something hit the back of my boot making me jump and trip over another vine which made my fall down the giant hole. I felt weightless as I continued falling. But soon everything went black.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Idk what’s happening…. But I thought I might go ahead and get this out of my head!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Green’s POV  
I groan as I open my eyes only to be blinded by a light. I close my eyes then slowly open them and let them get used to the light. I slowly tried to get up but excruciating pain shot through my right leg. “Gah!” I yell as I fall back down. I look down at my legs to see my right one scraped and covered by a boulder. “um… well this doesn’t look good…” I say to myself as I look around the dark cavern…. wait…how did I get here anyway? I turn my head back down to my right leg. “Well….I can figure that out later. Right now I have something else to worry about…” I say as I try to pry the rock of my leg. This went on for several hours (Then I fired again and missed. XD Tell me if you get the reference!) Before I gave up. Okay…. I have two options here, continue to try and get this rock off my leg OR call out for help and hope someone hears…. I’ll go for the second choice…. “hopefully this works…HEY IS ANYONE IN HERE!!!! I NEED SOME HELP!!!!!” I kept yelling until I my throat hurt. I sigh and look around before I hear shuffling. “hm? Is someone there?” I ask with a bit of hope. “Oh, it seems you have fallen down!” I hear a small squeaky voice. “Um, yeah I did….but I can’t get up…. Can you get some help?” I ask and wait for an answer. “Well there’s nobody else around here!” he states. “So, I guess little old me will have to do!” he states and I hear shuffling. Out of nowhere two vines come out of the darkness wrapping around the rock and pushing it out of the way. I was about to thank the stranger when the vines then wrapped around me! I was lifted into the air of said vines and tried to free myself but the vines just grew tighter. Man, really wish I had my sword with me… I continued to struggle until I heard pretty crazy laughter and I saw the ground under me moving. “But you have to remember, Everything…...COME’S WITH A PRICE!” I heard a very demonic voice state as the vines around me started to tighten, making it harder to breath. “In this world, it’s kill or be killed! NOW DIE!!!!!” The creepy voice said as they laughed more. By this time my vision was starting to blur. Then there was a strange noise and the vines loosened and let go. I fell to the ground with a loud ‘THUMP’ and pain coursed through my right leg making me groan loudly. ”Oh de-…..c….hol-….on……” I could hear bits and pieces of speech as I felt myself be lift of the ground again. Then everything went black.  
>Vision/Dream thing<

“Hey! A-are you okay?” “…..” “Here, let me help you!” “……” ”Your far from home….” “I know, I can bring you to mom! She can help!” “…………..” “not much of a talker….That’s okay! We can still be great friends!” 

\--------------------------------------  
And…. DONE!!!! Chapter two finished! I wonder who that is in the dream! Well I guess all of us will find out at some point!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But until then….Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am so sorry for not updating anything in a while. Well here is the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and hopefully the next one will be out soon!!!

**Chapter 3**

**Green’s POV**

I slowly Open my eyes to be met with what appears to be a ceiling. I groan as I sit up and rub the back of my head in pain. I then try to recall everything that has happened. Then it all came crashing down on me all at once. Me climbing the mountain. Falling into this unknown place **.** Almost getting strangled by whatever that was…. And that strange dream. Wait… what about my leg?! I look down at the bed I’m in and uncover the right side. My right leg still hurt but was now rapped up and what appears to be a splint rapped onto it as well. I then remember something. What happened to Aryll?!?! She disappeared at the top of the mountain. Then my mind started thinking of worst case scenarios. What if she fell off the mountain! What if she was still up there and doesn’t know where I went!  *Gasp* What if the Vine creature thing got her!?!?!?!?!?!?!? At that one even more scenarios went through my head till my left leg was pulled up to my chest and I was curled up crying. I continued sobbing until I felt two arms rap around me pulling me into a warm hug. I let out a squeak of surprise and looked up to see a white goat creature smiling back down at me. “It’s okay my child. My name is Toriel, Caretaker of the ruins.” She -I can tell by her voice- says in a soothing and caring voice. It reminds me a lot of Granny’s voice. Granny is probably worried sick by now…. The thought of this makes me tear up a bit more causing the Goat monster to hug me closer. “Sshh It’s okay, there is no need to cry…”  She says soothingly. We stayed like that for a bit but I soon found myself falling asleep in  her warming embrace.

**Toriel’s POV (Yay new points of views!!)**

(30 minutes earlier)

I was currently tending to all the flowers, making sure they all got a good amount of water. “…And there you go!” I say as I finish watering all the flowers. I was about to head in until I remembered the patch at the beginning of the ruins. “Maybe another human has fallen…” I mutter to no one in particular. I refilled my watering pail and set out. I usually don’t water those flowers but I just feel like I need to today… I make my way there only to hear crazy laughter that I know all-to-well… I quicken my pace and nearly dropped my watering pail as I enter the seen. A child, looking no older than 12 being strangled by two vines leading to that evil little flower laughing in the shadows. I quickly put my pail down and created a fireball in my hand. I threw it at the flower hitting it away causing it to loosen its grip on the child. The child fell to the ground and I quickly rushed over to them. It was a boy wearing very strange green clothes and a very strange cap on his head. But I was more drawn to his leg. The leggings he was wearing were torn up on his right leg and his leg looked as if it had been crushed. “Oh dear, My Child hold on…” I say as I pick him up and quickly run back to the house. I burst through the front door and quickly placed the child gently onto the couch. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed bandages, gauze, and a stick that could serve as splint. I only had to use a splint once and it was for... nevermind…. I shouldn’t think about **_THOSE_** times…. I quickly walked back into the room to see that the child’s heartbeat was returning to normal which was a relief. I quickly cleaned his leg and bandaged it making sure the splint was strait. Once I was done I gently picked the child up and walked into the extra room, placing him on the bed under the blanket. I then walk out the door taking one small glance back before closing the door. I then walked into the kitchen and started to bake a pie to take my mind off the child.

 

      **> Time Skip<**

I was about to put the pie in the oven when I heard something strange. It sounded like sobbing so I placed the pie in the oven and walked down the hallway to the room the child was in. I opened the door silently and saw the child crying into his knee (Since the other one kind of can’t move….) It broke my heart to see him like that so, I did the only thing I could think of. I walked up to him and hugged him. The child let out a squeak of surprise and looked up at me. I smiled back down at them and began to speak. “It’s okay my child. I am Toriel caretaker of the ruins.” I state calmly and stared down at the child’s now tear stained face. They stare as their gaze seems distant before he starts to tear up again. I immediately hug him tighter. “Sshh It’s okay, there is no need to cry…” I whisper to him. After a few minutes, he closed his eyes and his breathing slowed to normal. I smile and place the sleeping boy back in bed. I cover him up again and hesitate before kissing his forehead. I then walk out of the room remembering the pie and how it should be done by now.

* * *

 

**And Done!!!!! I finally got different perspectives in!!!!!! :D But that is all for now so stay DETERMINED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
